creepypasta_the_fightfandomcom-20200215-history
Jane The Killer
Jane The Killer Jane The Killer (Referred to as Jane in game) is referred to as a Power character with many Knife and Unarmed attacks. Backstory Jane Arkensaw was a young lady of 14 when Jeffrey Woods moved in across the street. She witnessed all the events that led to the creation of Jeff the Killer. When she fell and hit her head on the fire extinguisher when trying to save Jeff, she was sent to the hospital. She was later kidnapped by Jeff witnessing the fact that he killed her family and friends. When Jeff burned down the house she was sent to the hospital. Jeff later sent her the gift that would become her costume. She is now hunting down Jeff The Killer. Attacks Character Power: Jane's Hate: Jane's Power is a high and low parry when successful she gets an X each X increases speed and jump arcs. Knife Throw: Jane throws a knife at the opponent High Jump: Jane jumps high and kicks the opponent Creepy Tackle: Jane Tackles the opponent Knife Boomerang: Jane throws a knife that boomerangs back to her. Throw: Jane stabs the opponent in the chest and jumps behind the opponent pulling out the knife blade first. Reverse Throw: Jane kicks the opponent and stomps on their back. X-Ray Don't Sleep: Jane kicks the opponent in the face breaking their skull before punching their ribs breaking them. she ends the x-ray by stabbing them in the side of their skull. Creepy Finishers You won't wake up: Jane grabs the opponent and rips of their arms she then stabs one of the arms through their heart and the other through their throat she then cuts off their head and says her iconic line :DOn't Go to sleep because you won't wake up" Dead and Deader: Jane throws her knife with precision into the opponent's head before running up to the opponent grabs the knife jumps off the opponent before throwing two knives into the opponent's eyes and then kicks over the opponent and rips out their heart. Poses Intro: * Jane comes out of the hospital without her mask before putting it on she says "I'm Sorry, Kid" ** If up against Jeff The Killer She'll say "You Mean the final round?" ** If up against Eyeless Jack she'll Say "Another one of Jeff's Friends?!" ** If up against Clockwork she'll say "Sorry Imma have to cut girl's night short" ** If up against Homicidal Liu she'll say "Liu what happened to you?" Win: * Jane will Grab her knife and stab it into the ground before saying "Wake Up" Victory: * Jane will shake the opponent constantly saying "Wake Up" Quotes Intro * I'm Sorry Kid * You Mean the Final round? (Against Jeff The Killer) * Another one of Jeff's Friends (Against Eyeless Jack) * Sorry imma have to cut girls night short (Against Clockwork) * Liu What happened to you (Against Homicidal Liu) * Not as sorry as your gonna be (Against Jeff the Killer (Anime) as (Anime) Win * Acorde Victory * WAKE UP!!! Arcade Mode Intro Jane was still hunting down the man who killed her family, Jeff The Killer when she was on the hunt she heard from Alice that someone made a tournament for all of the creepypastas Jane overheard this and followed Alice to the tournament there she saw Jeff ready to hunt him down. Outro Jane had killed Creeps and started to hunt down Jeff when she found him she said one last thing to him before stabbing him through the heart "Go to Sleep" She then procceded to use Creep's Powers to revive her parents. They lived for a while before Liu came back and killed her family in vengeance for Jeff. Now Jane is hunting Homicidal Liu. Story Mode Jane é um chefe final da Zona 2, ela é destravada depois de poder. * She is one of the few outros where the player does not kill the opponent including The Observer, Inverted Mickey, Smile Dog, and Creeps McPasta * Her Intro is a reference to her background in where she puts on the mask,wig and dress beause of her injuries in where she needs her mask to be conceived as good-looking. * Her Intro references the creepypasta Alice Madness who may or may not become playable in the future. Category:Females Category:Creepypasta The Fight 1 Category:Characters